Bas les pattes
by takisys
Summary: Jack et Ianto sont coincés dans un ascenseur ! petite vignette sans queue ni tête écrite dans le cadre du challenge du CPAF


**Titre : **Bas les pattes !**  
Auteur : **Takisys

**Beta** : Morgia**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack/Ianto

**Fandom : **Torchwood**  
Rating : **PG-13**  
**Sujet n°2 **: Endless night (mettre ses héros dans le noir, sans faire de NC-17, difficile avec un ouistiti comme Jack)****  
Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres

**Note de l'auteur :** écris pour le challenge n° 3 du CPAF = . cette petite vignette, sans queue ni tête n'a pas d'autre but et n'aura en principe pas de suite, se passe selon toute vraisemblance dans le cour de la seconde saison.

Jack et Ianto s'étaient engouffrés dans l'ascenseur sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Parce que s'ils y avaient réfléchi, prendre l'ascenseur avec l'orage cataclysmique qui s'abattait sur la ville, ce n'était probablement pas une si bonne idée que ça. Mais voilà, il y avait un parasite Golo'ad qui menaçait l'équipe municipale au neuvième…

« Zut ! »

« Et, rezut ! Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur ?... C'était couru… »

Jack avait lancé un œil noir à Ianto, en guise de réponse. Cela n'impressionna gère le Gallois. Il était même probable que dans les ténèbres qui les enveloppaient désormais, il n'ait rien remarqué.

Panne d'assesseur ? Ou panne générale ?

« D'un autre côté… » Avait commencé Ianto

« Oui, Monsieur Jones…? » avait enchainé lascivement le capitaine en se rapprochant dangereusement de son interlocuteur

« D'un autre coté, Monsieur, les Golo'ad ne sont-ils pas incommodés par l'absence de lumière ? »

Ianto n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour sentir que son patron était passé en mode batifolage, dès que l'ascenseur, avait stoppé. Allez donc savoir pourquoi tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec la vie au bureau, l'excitait… alors une panne d'ascenseur…

Jack avait jeté un œil sur son bracelet à tout faire et avait confirmé :

« Panne générale, tout le quartier a sauté. Les Golo'ad sont effectivement inoffensifs en l'absence de source lumineuse, et pour peu que cette panne dure juste assez longtemps, le problème se résoudra de lui-même »

évidemment, Jack n'avait pas perdu de temps, le noir ne l'incommodant nullement. Dans un premier temps Ianto avait reculé pour se heurter à la réalité de la cloison. Il avait alors entrepris de la longer, mais il n'allait quant même faire le tour de cet ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien redémarrer.

De toute manière, arrivé à l'angle suivant, il fut stoppé par la présence d'un bras puissant qui lui barrait la route. Il était temps de changer de tactique, si Ianto ne voulait se retrouver encore une fois dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Contrairement à ce que certains de ses collègues de travail pouvaient penser, il n'avait personnellement aucun goût pour l'exhibitionnisme. En ce qui concernait Jack, Ianto n'était pas sûr que ce terme et même le concept aient un sens pour lui…

La situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur : coincé dans un ascenseur avec Jack et ses fichues phéromones !!!

Par définition un ascenseur est un espace réduit, avec un renouvellement d'air limité…

Air qui serait vite saturé par les phéromones de Jack, d'autant plus vite que Jack s'excitait.

Ianto avait pleinement conscience de ses propres limites : il fallait agir vite !

Il agrippa alors fermement la nuque du voyageur temporel égaré, et prit possession de sa bouche en un baisé fougueux ne lui laissant aucune chance de reprendre ses esprits. Se faisant, de l'autre main il dénouait prestement sa cravate. Lorsqu'une des mains du capitaine avait commencé à s'égarer du côté de la boucle de sa ceinture, il l'avait bloqué et en un mouvement tournant il avait plaqué son ainé face à la cloison.

« Bas les pattes, Monsieur ! »

« Ouah, j'aime ça quand tu prends le contrôle… »

Oh oui il aimait ça ! Et Ianto comptait bien là-dessus : se pressant de tout son poids contre son amant, il n'eu aucune difficulté à ramener sa deuxième main dans son dos. Et…

« Voilà, qui devrait faire l'affaire…Monsieur ! »

« Ianto ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« C'est de la triche ! »

« En amour comme à la guerre tout est permis, Monsieur ! »

Ianto s'appliqua à remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et à tâtons vérifia que celle du capitaine était également présentable, ce dernier boudait. Ça ne durerait pas.

« Maintenant, si vous êtes bien sage, Monsieur, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! »

« Ianto ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais garder la cravate ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »


End file.
